


Не столь различны меж собой

by impala65, WTF_J2_SPN_2020 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2020
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2020. Спецквест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648693
Kudos: 4





	Не столь различны меж собой

_**Волна и камень,  
Стихи и проза, лед и пламень.**  
А.С.Пушкин_

2006.

Джаред — он как волна. Нахлынет, опрокинет, взбаламутит всё вокруг: пена в нос, соль в глаза, волоком задницей по гальке. Никакого покоя. Можно до упора корчить каменную рожу, притворяясь глубоко вросшим в дно валуном (Дженсен поудобнее примостился на диване), всё равно будет крутиться рядом, топить в болтовне, утягивать за собой… в себя… Дженсен опять поёрзал на диване — и чуть не подпрыгнул, ощутив вдруг, как что-то тепло и мокро лизнуло его в шею.

— Падалеки, блин!..

Солнечные блики в карих прозрачных глазах. Запах воды и морской соли.

Ну вот. Нахлынул и притопил.

***

2019.

Стихи.

Офигеть, Дженсен пишет стихи.

Хотя, в общем-то, это не должно быть таким… удивительным — ваяют же они с Стивом тексты для песен как-то. 

Но это была не песня, точно. На невесть как застрявшей в щели дивана бумажке, которую Джаред машинально вытащил, доставая вывалившийся из кармана телефон, и, машинально же расправив, посмотрел — обрывисто теснились одна под другой неровные строчки угловатого, небрежного и такого знакомого почерка:

_нет мне опоры, дай зацепиться пальцами хоть мизинцем падает щебень в обрыв под ногами крошится камень того, что меж нами ссыпались годы в нижнюю колбу каждый — эпоха медленно долго расходятся материковые плиты то, что меж нами в щебень разбито кончилась эра_

Джаред медленно смял листок. Подумал. Разгладил снова. Перевернул и написал на обратной стороне. Прозой.

_«Никогда не кончится»_

И сунул листок обратно.

***

2020.

Вот и всё. Пятнадцать лет жизни. Словно вчера ещё — горело, полыхало, светило то солнцем, то заревом пожарным.

И кончилось. Зима. Малый ледниковый период. Великое оледенение.

Он присел на диван. Протянул руку за пультом, щелкнул кнопкой, сразу же вырубив звук. На экране замелькали знакомые кадры первого сезона, лица такие юные — словно чужие. «Чу-жи-е», — произнёс он в уме. Будто на вкус попробовал слово. Уселся поглубже и чуть прибавил громкость.

_— Я не могу сделать это один._  
— Нет, можешь.  
— Да, могу. Но не хочу. 

Вздохнув, он перевел взгляд на свои, лежащие на коленях, руки. Краем глаза заметил что-то белое, торчащее уголком из щели между диванной подушкой и подлокотником. Поковырял пальцем без особого интереса. Расправил жеваный белый листочек, глянул... и покраснел. 

Примерился кинуть в мусорку, бездумно перевернул и увидел на обороте. Три слова. Размашистым, чужим, но знакомым, как свой, почерком.

Внутри полыхнуло дремавшим огнём. И ледяная глыба, лежавшая на душе, подтаяв, дрогнула и медленно стала сползать.


End file.
